Fire & Frost
by Malady Pond du LesHeuresRoses
Summary: "Victor, I owe you my life." With those six words, my fate was sealed. / Years ago, Victor von Doom rescued a young girl from the darkness. Can she do the same for him? And will Johnny be able to get through this without getting burned? / Set after Fantastic Four (2005) / Rated T for themes, mild language / ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_This story was being co-written by a friend of mine who, for personal reasons, has decided not to continue with it. I am reworking a few details and reposting it from my other FFN account. It picks up almost immediately after the events of Fantastic Four (2005) and ignores the events of Rise of the Silver Surfer. There will, however, be a few passing references to events and characters from the comics._  
 _Disclaimer: The Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom belong to their creators and Marvel Comics. We, the authors of this fanfiction, own only the original character, Jasmine/Cynthia Fortunova, and a few minor characters that pass through, and no profit is being made from the posting of this multi-chapter story. It is posted for entertainment purposes only._

 _Victor von Doom was an intelligent man. Did you really think he wouldn't have a plan?_

"Victor, I owe you my life." With those six words, my fate was sealed.

Had I known then what was to come, I don't know that I would have changed anything. Maybe this was how my life was always meant to play out. If even one choice had gone the other way, if one step were timed differently, I might be somewhere else now. And I can't imagine that somewhere else being any better than here. This is where I belong.

But, to understand how I got here, you have to know where I started.

Back in Latveria, there is a forest. As a young girl, I used to walk past it, skirting the edges of the darkness.

Even though I'd heard the stories of the evils that dwelled therein, I was never afraid. One day, I would learn how foolish I was not to be more cautious.

I don't remember much of the attack; I'm sure Victor could tell you more, if he were so inclined. He doesn't really like to talk about those days. All I can recall is a sudden pain, a struggle, then waking up to a gentle hand caressing my forehead with a cool cloth.

I had been in and out of consciousness for four days.

Once I was truly awake and coherent again, much of my memory was gone. I knew my name was Jasmine and that I enjoyed my afternoon walks past the forest. My parents were dead and -

And that was the extent of what I knew of my life. To this day, what my life was and who I had been before Victor von Doom rescued me from the wolves is cloudy, hazy, buried in a fog.

After that, I never wanted for anything. I attended the best schools, had the finest tutors, and anything I wanted or needed was at my disposal.

When Victor set about creating his empire, he gave me control of the trust fund he'd set up for me all those years ago. I went to finishing school and then to university.

When he decided I was ready to take my place at his side, he began to teach me everything he knew.

Yes, he told me of his plans for the so-called _Fantastic Four._ It wasn't personal, of course. It was all just business.

Because of Reed Richards' miscalculations, Victor was in danger of losing Von Doom Industries. Though the board wanted me to side with them - they audaciously offered me more shares as well as a prominent seat - I refused to betray the man who had saved my life.

After all, Victor von Doom made me the woman I am today.


	2. Like the Middle of Pleasure

"Come on, I feel like I've been talking about myself all night! At least tell me where you're originally from. You're obviously not American, judging from the accent," Johnny Storm noted.

I smiled and tilted my head in acknowledgement. "No, I lived all over Europe growing up. My guardian wanted me to attend the best schools he could afford."

"Your guardian?" He ran a hand along his jacket's collar uneasily.

I nodded sadly. "M-my parents died when I was very young; I barely remember them. He - my guardian - is the only family I've ever known."

"Oh, I . . . I'm sorry. Not even a, uh, stepmother?"

"No . . . There was no one that he felt was wor- Uh . . . Let's just say he was rather picky about the people he invited into our lives."

An uneasy silence settled between us. He had grown up with only his sister to look out for him, and he'd told me it had been a struggle for them. I took a sip of my martini, then glanced around the club. This was a far cry from the salons and tea rooms I'd frequented for years.

Johnny rested his hand on mine. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

We left the club and went for a walk through the park.

"All over Europe, huh?"

I giggled at his tone. "Yes. Geneva, Paris, Vienna . . . but Zhokarna is home."

"Choke Arna? Am I saying that right?"

I gritted my teeth at his mangling of the name of my hometown. _"Zhokarna,"_ I repeated more slowly. "It starts with a sound like the middle of _pleasure_."

He stopped, turned to face me, and tried again. "Show . . . car . . . nah . . . Better?"

He was making an effort, I gave him that. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. "Close enough."

His shoulders shook briefly as he chuckled. It was a pleasant sound. "So where is this Showcarna?"

We continued on our stroll. Starlight and city lights illuminated our tree-lined path.

"Eastern Europe," I began. "Nestled in the Carpathian Mountains, there is a small kingdom called Latveria."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. "Latveria?"

"Yes." I watched his face carefully. "We are not very well known, but-"

"Oh, I know it. I mean, I know _of_ it. Victor von Doom was from Latveria."

I averted my eyes and turned. I could not let him see the pain in my eyes.

Johnny rested his hands on my shoulders; he felt so warm against the cool night breeze. "I take it you know of our . . . encounter?"

 _Encounter?_ Is that what he called it? Four against one sounded like an ambush to me. My voice failed me, so I only nodded. "I - I -" I finally croaked. "I should, uh . . . I should be getting home. I hadn't realised how late it was getting."

I heard him inhale sharply behind me. "Sure. I'll walk you home."

"Y-you needn't trouble yourself." I turned to face him again with a smile. "I can take a cab."

"It's no trouble, really. I want to."

I bit my lip and considered his offer.

"Besides," he continued. "I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see you safely home, Cynthia."

I sighed and relented. "All right. My flat's not that far from here."

"What's Zhokarna like?" he asked softly after a moment.

"It's a beautiful little village near the capital. The river Kline is to the south and there is a forest to the west. When the weather turns cold, we have a festival to celebrate the season." A wistful sigh escaped my lips. I hadn't realised how homesick I was until then.

"That sounds wonderful. Sounds like the kind of place I'd like to visit someday."

I hummed in acknowledgement. "No one leaves Zhokarna unchanged."

"Miss Fortunova," the doorman, Robert, tipped his hat when we reached my building.

"Hello, Robert. It's a lovely night tonight, isn't it?" I noted as I gazed up at the waxing moon.

"Certainly is. And a package arrived for you about an hour ago."

"Oh? Oh, right! I was waiting for something from back home. Thank you, Robert."

It seemed Johnny felt the need to see me all the way to my door, and I wouldn't be able to dissuade him if I tried. When Robert rolled the rather large box out from behind the front desk, Johnny quickly commandeered it. "Thanks, Robert, I've got it from here."

Robert cleared his throat uncomfortably and met my eyes. I lifted a shoulder and bid him good night. Since Victor's rather public death the week before, he'd grown even more protective of me, and I'm still grateful to him for that.

I couldn't think of anything to say on the ride up to my floor, but, it seemed, neither could Johnny.

When we reached my door, though, he had found his voice. "Listen, Cynthia, I'd love to see you again. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

I waited until we were inside my flat to answer. "I have a, uh, a meeting tomorrow afternoon. They always run late."

"Oh." He cast his eyes downward. "Okay."

I tilted my head to try to catch his gaze. "Maybe we could meet for lunch before that?" He really was rather cute, and he was so sweet. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to see him again.

"Great! Okay . . . I'll pick you up here at noon." He gave me a peck on the cheek and headed off.

"Well, this should be interesting," I murmured once I was alone.


	3. I Just Want You to Know Who I Am

The package, as I expected, contained a few items from Latveria: a bottle of water from the river Kline, a small figurine fashioned by a master craftsman in Zhokarna, a tiny box of candies that are only made in Latveria (something about the climate and local ingredients makes it impossible to replicate the recipe elsewhere), and, of course, some papers Victor had had drawn up just a few months before.

When Reed Richards had begun sniffing around for investors to fund his research into that cosmic cloud, Victor had made sure he would be the one to reap the benefits of the endeavour. He was well aware of the possibilities.

Unfortunately, Dr Richards' miscalculation resulted in unforeseeable complications and Victor very nearly being ousted from the company he himself had built. Did those silly directors really think he'd stand for that?

Those papers I held in my hands outlined what I was to do in the event of Victor's extended absence. I still had a day or two to begin to implement those plans before I returned to Latveria.

Sometimes I wonder how it was that he could think of so much, how he could foresee the outcomes of so many possibilities . . .

I suppose things worked out for the best, after all.

The following day, Johnny arrived promptly at noon, just as he'd promised. We walked to a diner a few blocks away. Having my driver take us there might have been uncomfortable for him, I thought.

Once our appetisers arrived, I said what I'd been avoiding mentioning to him. "Johnny, I have a confession to make."

"This sounds serious," he remarked with a glint in his eye.

He had no idea.

"It is. Or I think it is. I told you my guardian rescued me from an attack when I was a little girl." He nodded. "What I haven't told you . . ." I took a sip of soda. "It was Victor," I informed him, my voice barely a whisper.

He leaned forward. "Come again?"

"The man who saved me all those years ago," I repeated, my voice getting stronger. "The man who made sure I always had all I needed . . . is Victor von Doom. _Was_ , rather," I added glumly before nibbling on an onion ring.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh, my - I d- I don't know what to say. He was - I mean - He - It's -"

"John." I shook my head. "You don't have to say anything. I just didn't feel right to be out with you like this when you hadn't any idea of wh- I just wanted you to know who I am."

"Wait, so . . . _Victor_ raised you?" He was clearly terribly confused by all this.

"W- N- W- We didn't even see each other for ten years. He was so busy with - with work and . . . As I said, he sent me to the best schools in Europe. He took care of me, yes, but from a distance."

"And no one was ever aware of your connection?" he murmured.

"It was . . . one of those things no one needed to know. We weren't exactly close. Not like you and your sister. For years, our only contact was monthly letters. A phone call now and then. Still, he, uh, he didn't want to risk someone using me to get to him."

"Oka-a-a-ay," he remarked slowly. "Okay. That . . . makes sense. He didn't want to expose you to . . . He didn't want his rivals to use you against him. I can certainly understand that."

I glanced around the diner; it really was a nice place. Cozy and clean.

"With his - With what happened, how are you? I mean, where do you stand now? Is that what your meeting this afternoon is about?"

"He gave -" I caught myself. "I got control of my trust fund when I turned eighteen. That was in addition to the money he'd set aside for me to go to university. This is merely a formality. Some papers to sign and a few things to be . . . to be sorted out."

"Wow, you're pretty much set, huh?" He asked softly.

"Provided I don't spend my money foolishly, I should be comfortable," I affirmed. I didn't mention the investments Victor had made for me or the estates scattered throughout Europe and Asia.

He raised his eyebrows. "I have to admit I find it hard to believe that Victor von Doom could care so much about anyone besides himself."

That struck a nerve. "You might not believe this, either, but all I have are fond memories of the man. He did what he believed was right for me. He was a good man, as far as I'm concerned."

"I get that, okay?" he stated softly. "I do. I get it. Considering what _I_ went through with him -"

I placed my palms on the table and inhaled sharply. "Maybe I should never have brought it up. Your hatred of him - of the only family I've ever known . . ." I could feel the ice rising in my veins. "Let me tell you something about Victor von Doom. He took in an orphan no one else wanted and made sure she survived when _everyone_ else said she wouldn't. He made sure she had a good life, the best he could give her. He gave me _everything_ he could. This . . . this heartless villain you speak of? The one _you_ fought? I never met him." I tossed my napkin onto the table and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. I have that meeting to get to. Goodbye, Johnny."

As I walked out of the diner, a part of me hoped he might come after me, but an even greater part dreaded that he would.


	4. With or Without You

_There's a little Latverian spoken in this chapter. Okay, it's Hungarian that's been tweaked a tiny bit._

Three days after that lunch with Johnny, I was on my way back home, back to Latveria. I would arrive just in time to prepare everything for Victor. After what Leonard had told me, I knew he was still in there, still alive but trapped by a metallic exoskeleton.

I could only hope that the chamber I'd had constructed would function properly. Transporting it presented no problem; neither did setting it up in the castle.

But there was only one way to make sure it worked.

"Are you sure about this?" Leonard was always very cautious.

"We could always try this with a plant first," I offered. "But exposing myself to those rays is really the only way we'll know the effect it will have on Victor."

"I just - I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt by this. Or worse."

"Funny. Victor said the same thing two weeks ago."

"Ah. But he's a brilliant - He knew what he was doing," he protested.

"And so do you. I have shown you everything Victor showed me, and now we . . . will have a practice run with that flower."

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the level of trust I displayed. "Yes, of course." He crossed the room to retrieve the pot I'd indicated and set it inside the chamber.

"All right, Leonard." I went over it once again. "This indicates the power levels; they must remain at ninety-five percent or higher. If they go much lower than that, the effects . . ." I took several deep breaths to steady my nerves. Though I'd been through all of this before, it was different now. This time, Victor wasn't there to . . . It occurred to me that this was the first time he wasn't there for me. All my life, he had been there to guide me, to correct me. I turned to Leonard. "When the crate gets here, I want to do this as quickly as possible. So I _have_ to test it." I swallowed my trepidation; this was no time for doubts or second guesses. "Start the machine."

He was so focussed on the displays that he didn't notice me move away towards the generator. Before I could change my mind, I lifted the cover. An array of spectacular colours swirled and coalesced in front of me. A spark of energy arced towards me; all I had to do was reach in and embrace my destiny.

I thrust my hand in and let the cosmic radiation envelop me. My skin tingled in a way I'd felt only once before.

"The power levels are staying steady at ninety-seven percent!" Leonard called out over the hum of the machines. "Mutations . . . but the cells all seem to be intact!"

I lowered the cover. Oh, the power I felt at that moment was intoxicating. Every part of me vibrated with energy. "That was simple enough, wasn't it, Leonard?"

He shot me a relieved smile. "What are you doing over there?"

"I was monitoring the generator. As I told you, everything has to be ready for Victor's arrival."

"How do you . . . He's encased in metal," he stated, confused yet curious.

"His skin . . . What his doctor found was that it's . . . an organic type of metal. It has hardened. We could free him from it."

He still looked uncertain.

"Leonard, I'm doing this with or without you. You don't have long to decide where you stand."

The clock on the mantle chimed. Noon. There were only two hours before I had to be at the docks to meet the ship.

"I am going to make sure the bedroom is prepared. Don't make your choice hastily, Leonard; it will affect the rest of your life."

"I made my choice a long time ago," he stated softly. "And I made a promise, too, that if anything happened to Victor, I'd look out for you. I intend to fulfil that promise."

I nodded. "Thank you, Leonard. I appreciate that."

It took us less than an hour to finish the rest of what we needed to do, then we were off to the port authority. It turned out the ship was a bit early, and we were able to set off ahead of schedule.

At the time, I'd thought it boded well.

We retrieved the crate and had our people take Victor home. While Leonard saw to it that the lorry was secure, I asked the captain if anything unusual had happened on the journey. He assured me that there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, apart from a few glitches with some electrical equipment.

I bit my lip to avoid smiling at that comment.

Once we were home, I directed the crate to be placed in the laboratory. I opened it and gasped.

"A kamrabana halyere," I murmured to the workers. _Place him in the chamber._

I have a very good staff; they don't question the nature of my experiments. They simply do as they are told with great efficiency. I lifted a hand to caress the metallic cheek.

A humming coursed through my head, making me dizzy. Leonard caught me before I completely lost my balance.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. He really does worry too much.

My mouth had gone dry. "I'm not sure," I rasped. I craned my neck to see the workers staring at their feet and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Nekunk," I said flatly. They shuffled off without a word.

"Start the generator, Leonard. I need to check on something."

I stepped into the chamber and looked Victor over. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. "Leonard?"

"Jasmine?" he called back. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Nem tettem semmit," I muttered. I turned my head back towards Victor. Were his eyes moving? "Sikerult?" Could he have summoned some sort of telekinetic ability? I reached up to touch his face again. There it was, the humming, only this time, it increased to a roar. Images flashed through my mind, disorienting me, but I understood.

"Start the machine, Leonard."

"Wh- With you in it?!"

"Ezt!"

"B-b-b-but you don't know what it might do to you!"

 _Nothing is ever learned by being too cautious._

"It's the only way, Leonard," I informed him softly. "Do as I ask. Please."

The chamber hummed with energy, vibrated around us, and enveloped us in a miasma of cosmic colours. I focussed my thoughts on maintaining the energy levels. My hands ventured up along his shoulders to keep me steady.

Everything brightened and swelled.

The next thing I knew, I was being awakened by a gentle hand caressing my forehead with a cool cloth.

It hurt even to whisper.

The brightness of the late afternoon sun streaming through the window was too much; I shut my eyes against it.

Voices spoke in soothing tones near me, but I couldn't make out what they said. Perhaps the haze of unconsciousness still hung heavy on my head.

Whatever had happened to me in that chamber, I feared there was more still to come.


	5. A Certain Proximity

Once I had recovered from the ordeal in the chamber, I made my way back to New York City and the Baxter Building. It looked vastly different from how I'd last seen it. Everything was cleaner, shiny, and new. The walls appeared reinforced, and the lift had an increased capacity.

"Can I help you?" Dr Richards asked when he opened the door.

"I - I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude or - or - or interrupt your work, but I was looking for Johnny Storm. I've just come back into town, and I didn't know where else to go, and I had hoped -"

"Cynthia?" Johnny called as he rushed up the corridor. "Oh, my - I was worried about you! After, you know, the way we left things, I . . . I went by your place to apologise, but you were already gone."

I shook my head sadly. "I had to go back to Latveria. There was . . . business I had to attend to there. I had Victor's body transported home and . . ." I shut my eyes against the memories. "It was all so -" I covered my mouth to stifle a sob.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the vast main area. "Everything's going to be all right," he assured me.

Dr Richards cleared his throat. "Uh, Johnny, why don't you take your friend upstairs so she can freshen up? It looks as though she's had a long journey."

I could feel his gaze scrutinising me as we trudged up the stairs. I knew my clothing was crumpled and my appearance was, overall, unkempt.

"What happened?" Johnny asked hoarsely.

I took a deep breath. "I went home, intending to hold a - how do you call it? - a funeral service and have him entombed in the . . . in the family crypt; it's a beautiful mausoleum. The stones come from the mountains, and there are engravings all along the walls to protect -" I had to stop myself from rambling. "But I digress. The captain told me that something went wrong on the ship. That the exos- the exask- The hardened metal of his skin - It had cracked."

"Cracked?" he echoed.

"Let me splash some water on my face, John. These days have been . . . harrowing."

That was an understatement. The cool water was soothing against my skin.

"I can imagine. Uh, I left a message with your doorman. Did you get it?"

"No. I haven't been by my flat yet." It pained me to lie to him, but I wasn't ready to admit the truth to him.

"Oh," he remarked flatly. "I just . . . I wanted to make sure you were okay was all. And apologise for how I reacted. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

I turned towards him, still dabbing at my skin with a soft towel. "I appreciate that, John. With, uh, all that had been going on, I'm afraid I was on edge more than usual. I lost sight of anything else."

"Hey, it's . . . It's fine. You must have been through so much these last few weeks. So . . . Talk to me. You said his metallic skin had cracked . . ." he prompted.

"He's still alive in there."

" _What?!_ " Dr Richards exclaimed from the doorway. "He - He's - _What?!_ "

"Would you prefer to have killed him?" I whispered sadly.

He raked his fingers through his hair; those streaks of white really did suit him. "I would have _preferred_ that . . . he would have listened to reason. He left us no choice but to fight him . . . Would you rather he be trapped within his own body, unable even to communicate?""

"But that _is_ what happened, Dr Richards," I informed him. "Victor _did_ wind up trapped in his own body. But he has been able to affect electronic equipment." I let that thought sink in.

"Victor's . . . alive . . . and conscious . . . but immobile?"

I nodded. "There's more."

He held up a hand. "Hold on. This is incredible. Why don't we go downstairs and have something to eat while you tell us the rest? You must be hungry."

"I don't have much of an appetite these days, but, if you wish, I will tell you what I can while you eat."

I was not looking forward to the conversation I was about to have.

* * *

I picked at the salad in front of me, nibbling at little bits of the lemon-tinged greens while Dr Richards asked his questions.

"You're saying that Victor's ability to control electrical currents has somehow _grown_ into telekinesis?"

"Not exactly. It seems he can use those sparks to manipulate objects, cause them to vibrate, possibly break them apart. It appeared, to me, similar to tiny lightning bolts. It's how he created the cracks in his skin." I took a sip of warm tea.

His brow furrowed."Wait. Let me get my head around this: He used electricity to . . . remobilise his joints?"

I nodded. "From what I could tell, I believe it takes much focus and energy for him to do that. His eyes seemed weary."

"And he can control electronic devices?"

"Some, not all. But yes, that is what happened. It seems he can control small devices within a certain pro- proximity." I stared at my hands. Johnny sat across from me, listening intently.

"How much of a thr- uh, that is, how much can he move? How mobile is he, actually?"

"It's difficult to say. Enough to be able to lift me and place me in the chamber." I gasped, afraid I'd said something I oughtn't.

Their curiosity was piqued. "Chamber?" they intoned simultaneously.

I avoided meeting either of their eyes but nodded. "He had a chamber constructed in Zhokarna. It replicated the cloud that y-" My voice cracked.

"Hey," Johnny leaned over the chow mein to grasp my hand. "It's okay. Take your time. I promise you, you're safe here."

I met his eyes. "Am I? Can you promise me that? You don't know what he's capable of now . . . No one does. Not even him, I fear."

He patted my hand. "Don't worry. You can trust us. I won't let anyone hurt you, Cynthia. Anyone who'd want to get to you would have to get through me first."

I hoped it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
